poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Quantum Power from Within Transcripts
Here is the transcript for The Quantum Power from Within. Narrator: A long time ago, There was a Legendary War between the Power Rangers and the Armada. Victory was theirs. But now, Dr. Eggman discovers a parallel dimension and plans to take over Earth and Cyberspace. Palutena the Goddess of Light gathers a new group of heroes to fight for the Prophecy of the Power Rangers Legacy, For this is Power Rangers Data Squad! It was a beautiful day at Twilight Sparkle's home, She was babysitting her baby niece, Flurry Heart. Twilight Sparkle: (lifting her baby niece in the air) You're flying, Flurry Heart. Flurry Heart: (cooing) Just as the bell rang, Twilight opened the door. Nadira: Twilight! Twilight Sparkle: Nadira! And they hugged happily. Nadira: How's my BFF doing? Twilight Sparkle: Pretty good, Didn't actually think you'd pay a visit from CPA. Nadira: (holds Flurry Heart) Hello, Flurry Heart. Did you miss me? Huh, Did you miss me? Flurry Heart: (giggling) And they both laughed joyfully. (Digimon Fusion Theme Song Plays) Maud Pie (VO): The Quantum Power from Within! Meanwhile at Robbie Diaz's house, He was sleeping in his bed. Just then, He had a call on his cell. Robbie Diaz: Wha... Whoa, Where’s the phone? As his cell rang, He found it and answered it. Robbie Diaz: Yo. Doc Emmett Brown: Robbie, Is that you? Robbie Diaz: Hey, Hey, Doc. Where are you? Doc Emmett Brown: Thank god I found you. Listen, Can you and your friends meet me at the science lab later at 1:15? I've made a major breakthrough, I'll need your assistance. Robbie Diaz: Wait a minute, Wait a minute. 1:15 in the morning? Doc Emmett Brown: Yes. Robbie Diaz: What's going on? Where have you been all week? Doc Emmett Brown: Working. Robbie Diaz: Where's Einstein, Is he with you? Doc Emmett Brown: Yes, He's right here. Robbie Diaz: You know, Doc. You left your equipment on all week. Doc Emmett Brown: My equipment? That reminds me, Robbie. You better not hook up anything to your guarding house, The amplifier has a slight possibility for overload. Robbie Diaz: Yeah, I'll keep that in mind. Doc Emmett Brown: Good, I'll see you tonight. Don't forget. Now, 1:15 A.M., Canterlot High School Science Lab. Robbie Diaz: Right. Just then, He heard noises. Doc Emmett Brown: Are those my clocks I hear? Robbie Diaz: Yeah, It's 8:00. Doc Emmett Brown: They're late. My experiment worked. They're all exactly twenty-five minutes slow. Robbie Diaz: Wait a minute. Wait a minute, Doc. Are you telling me that it's actually 8:25? Doc Emmett Brown: Precisely. Robbie Diaz: Dang. I'm late for school. With that said, He gathered his belongings and rushed to CHS. When he was almost there, He was getting a breather. Robbie Diaz: (panting) Phew, It sure is a long way to get to CHS. But what should I do now? Sunset Shimmer: Robbie! Robbie Diaz: Huh? Coming to see him was Sunset Shimmer in her scooter, she was relieved that he came close to CHS. Sunset Shimmer: Robbie, Are you okay? Robbie Diaz: Oh, Hey there, Sunset... (panting) I... I kinda overslept last night. Sunset Shimmer: Well, Lucky for you, Your Karate Class is almost overdue. Come on, Let's get you inside. And not a moment too soon, Sunset and Robbie got into CHS just before Karate Class. Meanwhile at the Egg Carrier, Dr. Eggman begins his next evil plan. Dr. Eggman: The time has come for the next Resurrection Ceremony. Orbot: How're you going to do that, Doctor? Cubot: We don't know anything about resurrecting anything. Dr. Eggman: That's because I still have the spell book. With that said, He begins the chant. Dr. Eggman: From the deepest shadows, Far below, Where no mortal will dare to go. Only demons toss and burn, Now, Mighty Frax, It's your time to return! At last, Frax has returned and powerful then ever. Frax: (laughs insanely) I'm back! But why am I here? Dr. Eggman: I'm the one who brought you back, Frax. Frax: I see, And who do I have to thank? Dr. Eggman: I am Dr. Eggman, The world's most evil genius. Frax: I am forever in your debt, Doctor. What can I do to help? Dr. Eggman: Well, It's time we begin rallying some old friends. At the S.P.D. Security Prison, A blast came out of nowhere. Emperor Gruumm: Who's there!? Broodwing: We've got company! At last, Gluto, Emperor Gruumm and Broodwing were broken free from imprisonment. At the Cyberspace Command Center, Doc Emmett Brown arrived. Doc Emmett Brown: Great Scott, This place is absolutely incredible. Then, Robbie saw Doc as he came towards him Robbie Diaz: Hey, Doc. Great to see ya. Then, He shook his hand. Doc Emmett Brown: Why, Hello, Robbie. It's been a very long time. Robbie Diaz: (chuckles) Sure has. However, Everyone came in as they saw Robbie and Doc Brown. Doc Emmett Brown: And I see your friends have arrived just in time. Robbie Diaz: Yep. (to everyone) Hey, Guys. I like you all to meet Docter Emmett "L" Brown, He's a good friend to me and Marty McFly. Twilight Sparkle: Nice to meet you, Doc Brown. I'm Twilight Sparkle. And this is Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinke Pie, Rarity, Sunset Shimmer, Spike, Starlight Glimmer, Pinkie's older sister, Maud Pie, Trixie, Coloratura, a.k.a. Rara, Applejack's little sister and cousin, Apple Bloom and Babs Seed, Rarity's little sister, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Robbie's female clone, Robin, Mordecai, Rigby, Yoshi, Periwinkle, Atticus Akito, Zoe Batheart, Sora, Xion, Karone Hammond, Princess Marina and her sister, Kelly, Lucina, Slider, Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose, Stick the Badger, Emerl, Sonic's brother and sister, Manic and Sonia, Gmerl, Blaze the Cat and Cosmo the Seedrian. Blaze the Cat: It's a pleasure to welcome you to Cyberspace, Docter Brown. Doc Emmett Brown: Why, Thank you, Blaze. The pleasure is all mine. Yoshi: So, Doc. What brings you here inside the Cyberspace Command Center? Doc Emmett Brown: I've got some new projects that I think you and your friends might be interested in, Robbie. Robbie Diaz: Robin Diaz: Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts